Sunsets and Painting
by musicloverx26
Summary: Two young teenagers find love  and fun  in the evergreen forests of Forks, Washington.


**AN: Hello all. I have not posted in awhile and decided I should change that. But, I didn't want to do one of my usual pairings, and unusually, I wanted to do a canon story. This is what happened, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

The sun beat down, for once, in the small Olympian Peninsula town of Forks, Washington. Two teenagers stood in the middle of an evergreen forest. The area was open, like a small meadow, surrounded by giant evergreens, pine needles coated the floor, and there was a space between two of the biggest trees that showed a view of the mountains and the setting sun.

The girl stood at an old-fashioned wood art easel, a delicate paint brush in her hand. Her other hand was on her cocked hip, the bristles of the paintbrush resting on her cheek and unknowing coloring her face a light blue color. Her long black hair was in a messy bun on top of her head that shook slightly in the light breeze. Her bangs fluttered in front of her eyes, to which she continually pushed them back behind her ear and left a trail of paint across her forehead.

The boy stood off to the side, watching his girlfriend of a month in her unusual beauty. His eyes were full of adoration, and mirth, with every movement that she made. His dark hair was cropped short, and spiked. He wore a light white T-shirt and pair of cut-off jeans, that showed off the panes of his abnormally fit body.

The two teenagers were dating. A few movie dates, hanging out at each other's houses.

It was nothing serious...

...at least not yet.

"Jared, what do think?"

"I think you have paint on your forehead, Kimmie." He said, pointing towards her head and trying to hold back a laugh. She huffed, wiping at her forehead and effectively getting more paint on her head. Jared started smirking, which caused her to glare at her with big brown eyes.

"Okay, let's try this again" She said "Jared, what do you think about my painting?"

Jared walked up to the easel, wrapped his arm loosely around his girlfriend's waist, and looked at the painting. It was a gorgeous painting of the sun setting between the mountains, surrounded by half-finished evergreens. Jared, wanting to have a little fun, tilted his head to the side, like he was confused.

He bumped hips with Kim asking "What's it supposed to be?"

Kim gasped in shock, and hit Jared with the edge of her paintbrush. Repeatedly.

Jared growled playfully at her, gesturing to his used-to-be white shirt. Kim giggled at the outraged look on his face. He growled again, causing her to wink at him and gesture him to her. He smirked, and oddly gracefully, tackled Kim to the ground.

She full-on laughed now, as Jared tickled her sides. Squirming to get out of his reach, and making pine needles fly everywhere, Kim never looked so beautiful to Jared.

Without her noticing, he reached over and dipped his hand in the green paint. He then stopped tickling Kim and placed a hand on the side of her white tank top before she was able to get away.

She jumped up and moved away from him, angrily holding out her shirt to see the green spot.

"Jared!" She screamed. "This was my favorite tank top!" He just chuckled, leaning against a tree with his hands behind his head. Kim smirked, then walked over, swaying her hips so Jared would be distracted, and covered her hand in the purple paint.

She lunged at Jared, landing on his chest, and pressed her hand on his cheek, rubbing the paint across his russet colored skin. He flipped her over, and they rolled down the slight hill landing in the middle of the small meadow.

He laid across part of her stomach, breathing heavily from laughing so hard. He loved Kim so much.

He looked over at her, to see her staring back. She leaned in slightly, with a light blush on her cheeks, and kissed him, her lips barely ghosting over his lips. She pulled back with a small smile on her face, which he returned.

He grabbed her hand, the one covered in purple paint, and placed it over his chest.

"Kim, feel my heartbeat. It beats only for you." Kim blushed a bright pink color. "I love you"

Kim stared at him, eyes shining, before attacking him in a searing kiss. She laid over him, entangling her hands in his black hair. His hands encircled her waist, holding her close.

When they finally resurfaced, Kim smiled and got up, a huge smile on her face, and held out her hand for Jared. He smirked and pulled her, making her fall back on his chest. She laughed and stood again, hands on her hips. Jared stood up and kissed her again, it was comfortable and sweet.

Kim pulled away and gave him a flirty smile before walking over to pick up her paintbrush and return to her painting.

On the back on her jeans was a big green handprint.

**AN: Reviews are amazing**

**Should I continue this? I like it ending here, but if you guys have any ideas on how I could further it, I might consider making this a chaptered story.**

**~musicloverx26**


End file.
